ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Cooldown
How Henry Cooldown joined the Tourney Henry Cooldown (ヘンリー・クールダウン, Henrii Kuurudaun) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. He is a 27-year-old American assassin, who was raised in Ireland. He is Travis Touchdown's twin brother; it was unknown if his last name was also Touchdown until his full name, though never mentioned in-game, was revealed to be Henry Cooldown. To most (including Suda 51) he is known simply as Henry. He wears a full gray outfit and wields the Cross Sword, a beam katana similar to Travis' Tsubaki Mk-III. He is first encountered as a shadowy figure in the Senton Splash Tunnel of Santa Destroy, on Travis' way to the ranking match versus Letz Shake. Henry and Travis meet face-to-face after Henry kills Letz Shake before Travis, thus igniting a rivalry between the two. He later challenges Travis to one final duel outside the Motel "NO MORE HEROES" after Travis becomes ranked first in the United Assassins Association. As their battle ensues, Henry reveals that he is both Travis' twin brother and Silvia Christel's husband of ten years. He also is seen to have a daughter named Jeane, a mysterious child who shares the same name as Travis' half-sister and cat, seen following the credits looking at a painting of Henry and Travis attacking each other in front of the Santa Destroy flag with her mother, Sylvia. Though it was heavily implied in the real ending of No More Heroes that Henry and Travis had honorably killed each other, this was not the case as the game's sequel, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, reveals that Silvia interrupted the fight. Silvia also reveals that she and Henry divorced during the events between the games. In the sequel, he assists Travis in the final boss fight. However, he leaves after Batt turns into a giant form saying "It's not happening, brother. I can't be associated with that travesty. I mean, I got standards for fuck's sake!". He also kills the 2 assassins ranked after Ryuji and gets Travis to rank 5, despite the fact that he killed three assassins, althougth it is possible that two of them fought together or one of them was a challenger. Henry is also playable (without hacking) in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle during the dream fight with Mimmy. After Pizza Batt's stock crashed, Henry Cooldown went after Italian mobsters. In Metro City, Cooldown killed store robbers and found himself face-to-face with the Commando team leader, Captain Commando. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Henry stands with his beam katana in his jacket. After the announcer calls his name Henry activates his beam katana and does four leaping slashes as the camera zooms saying "Shall we get this over with? And don't hate me if I play a tad dirty..." Special Moves Lightning Ball (Neutral) Henry releases a lightning ball from his beam katana and launches it at his opponent. It can be charged to make two more lightning balls. Flashing Strike (Side) Henry dashes to his opponent and does an upward slash. Dandylion Sword (Up) Henry jumps into the air slashing his beam katana six times. Dublin Scissor (Down) Henry leaps towards his opponent with criss-cross slashes. Belfast Lightning (Hyper Smash) Henry charges his beam katana and leaps at his opponent doing nine hard lightning slashes. Irish Execution (Final Smash) Henry dashes to his opponent with his beam katana ready. If he hits, he impales the opponent and says "It's time for you to sleep." then launches his opponent into the air, follows after with an uppercut slash, then grabs the opponent, throws him/her down and lands with his beam katana on the opponent, erecting a Stamina KO cry and a life lost from the stock. Victory Animations #Henry stands on his beam katana and says "Don't make me laugh!" #Henry does four jumping slashes and says "I've got standards for fuck's sake." #Henry sparkles his beam katana with lightning, then positions it near his face and slashes it saying "How the mighty idiot falls." On-Screen Appearance Henry dashes in and activates his beam katana saying "You're a disgrace to yourself, and all those you've killed." Trivia *Henry Cooldown's rival is the leader of the Commando team, Captain Commando. *Henry Cooldown shares his English voice actor with Zhong Hui, Guo Jia, N. Gin, Bat, Iruka Umino, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, Giorno Giovanna, Kolyat Krios, Kloak, Shotzo and Axel. *Henry Cooldown shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei and Guyver III. *Henry Cooldown shares his French voice actor with Scolipede, the Metal General and Victor von Gerdenheim. *Henry Cooldown shares his German voice actor with Yuan Ka-Fai, Ikkaku Madarame, Lloyd Irving, Humphrey Zwei, Neptuneman and Magnemite. *Henry Cooldown shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits) and Yang Lee. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes